The Next Generation
by XxSCENEandHEARDxX
Summary: the next generation of Naruto characters and their adventures.UPDATED JAN. 29!
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation-Naruto style

Here's some…probably most of the characters of the next story I'm writing. I know, I know, I haven't even finished the first two stories, but I've had this idea on my mind for a while so I just had to start a story about it.(Summary- basically it's the next generation of Naruto characters)

Characters for the story:

All of the original characters- they are all 38 years old, except Neji and Tenten who are 39 years old (but they're older 26 years after the show Naruto) PLUS…

Aya Uzamaki - 16 years old, Naruto and Hinata's daughter, and name means full of color.(Looks like Winry Rockwell, but with green eyes)

Yumi Hyuuga- 18 years old, Tenten and Neji's daughter, name means beauty, and twin of Kenji.

Ren Nara- 16 years old, Ino and Shikamaru's daughter, name means water lily.

Takara Uchiha- 18 years old, Sakura and Sasuke's daughter, name means treasure.

Kenji Hyuuga- 18 years old, Tenten and Neji's son, name means intelligent/strong, and twin of Yumi.

Haru Uzamaki- 17 years old, Naruto and Hinata's son, name means ?, and older brother of Aya.

Shun Nara- 18 years old, Ino and Shikamaru's son, name means ?, and older brother of Ren.(I might change his name, cuz it just doesn't fit to me, so if anyone has any ideas for his name just let me know!!)

Kane Uchiha-17 years old, Sasuke and Sakura's son, name means born in spring, and younger brother of Takara.(I might change his name, cuz it just doesn't fit to me, so if anyone has any ideas for his name just let me know!!)

* * *

***Inner self***

_thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Reunion**

Ever wonder what would've happened if Sasuke came back and peace resumed? Well I thought why not take it a step further. What happens 18 years after peace resumed? Do you wanna' find out? Well I guess you're gonna' have to read the story then...

The sky was a blaze in luscious colors of orange and red, as the sun arose to greet Konoha. Spring had just begun and all the wild life was returning.(A/N: I'm pretty sure that Konoha doesn't have all four seasons, but in this story it does). As the birds were chirping, a middle aged, blonde with whisker like marks on his face was beckoned awake by the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and what sounded like a piano, but he wasn't sure do to the fact that he was still half asleep.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." said a pearl eyed woman with long dark hair.

"Hm? Oh good morning Hina-chan. You look beautiful today." he said hugging her from behind, his arms around her waist, and his head laying on her shoulder.

"They should let you take a vacation every once in a while. Being the Hokage(A/N: sorry if I misspelt that) is wearing you out." Hinata said blushing a little as he hugged her. (A/N: and yes she still blushes around Naruto...***Inner self-will you stop interrupting and get on with the story!* **Alright already. On with the show!)

"Hey, is it just me or is it too quiet in here? And do I hear a piano?"(A/N: This is the ending of the song Maybe by Yiruma)

"Hai. Haru is sleeping over Shun's house and Aya is practicing the piano for when my father comes over tonight."

"Ah, I remember now!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Just then the soul piercing melody slowed and finally stopped.

"She's gotten quite good, don't you think, Naruto-kun?" she said looking over her shoulder. Naruto's eyes were closed, but opened them as the corners of his mouth turned upward.

"She's great!!! Now what's for breakfast?!?!" Right then there was a small giggle behind them.

"Arigato, Otou-san, Okaa-san." a girl with blonde hair (A/N: same color of Naruto's) and jade green eyes. (A/N: Don't ask questions yet you'll find out later)

"Well Aya-chan, it's true, you have become the best pianist I've ever listened to." Naruto said as Hinata nodded her head in agreement as she put eggs, bacon, and toast on each of their plates.

"So kiddo what are you playing tonight?" Naruto asked as he put some of the scrambled egg into his mouth.

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out by tonight...Oh crap, I'm gonna be late, bye Okaa-san, bye Otou-s-" She was cut off by a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" she began,"Konichiwa(A/N: sorry if I spelt that wrong), may I help you?"

"Hey Kiddo, who's there?!?!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. *chirp-chirp* He glanced at Hinata with a cautious look in his eyes.

"Did you here me?" he asked walking up behind Aya. He opened the door a little wider and saw something, or rather someone he hadn't seen in years. The man, though much older from the last time Naruto had seen him, was still the same. He had onyx hair and eyes, still muscular, but to add to his features he had age lines.

"Well, look at who we've got here. If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha."

"Otou-san, who is this?"

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_Did she just say Otou-san? Is that little Aya-chan?_

*Flash Back*

*"It's been five hours already when are they gonna g-" a woman with blonde hair said to a woman with pink hair. Just then a big white bird flew down. Once the people got off it turned into black ink on the ground.

"See Ino-pig they're here, and it wasn't that they were late. It's that you were way too early. Sasuke, the kids and I nearly just got here."

"Now now, not in front of the kids ladies." a man with a chicken-butt hair do said.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." the pink haired woman said. This woman was Sakura Uchiha.(A/N: Go figure, huh?)

"Hina-chan!!!" Sakura, Ino, and a woman with her hair put into two buns said as they ran over to her to give her a hug.(A/N: Hm, I bet you can never guess who that is, LOL) She is Tenten Hyuuga.

"Hey girls! I don't want you to crush my neice to death." a man with pearl eyes and long brown hair said walking up to the group of women. He is Neji Hyuua. Then Hinata walked over to him and gave him a hug. Over the years, they've become much closer, almost like brother and sister.

"So, Hinata, how far long are you now?" Neji said placing his hand upon the now big bump of her abdomen.

"It's any day now. About two weeks left I think. Right Naruto-kun?" She said looking over at Naruto.

"Yeah, Grandma Tsunadae said that Hina-chan will be due any day now. So after this we'll be staying home and close to a hospital. I still don't get how you guys talked us into coming here for the baby shower." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with a big grin on his face.

"Well it was the first place all of us hung out together after Sasuke came back." Sakura said.

"But I do know one thing, I can't wait for this little one. I can just feel that she's special just like Haru." Naruto continued as he rubbed Haru's head. One year old Haru just looked up at him and smiled.

After they opened all the presents, they went to eat dinner at a small restaurant that was near the park that they were at.

At the Restaurant

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Hinata began.

"Yeah?Nothing's wrong wright? Is the baby coming?" Naruto began to panick.

"No-no-no Naruto-kun, it's nothing like that. I-It's just that, I can already tell that our little girl is going to be like you." She said rubbing her stomach.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a blank look on his face. Everyone else including me, were quite confused as well.

"I've been craving ramen all day today. Or I should say your daughter's craving ramen." Hinata said with a sweet smile on her face.

We all started to crack up as we took our seats and looked at the menus. All three, wll it's actually four, Uzamakis had ramen. Hinata, their baby, and Naruto had beef ramen, but Haru, Naruto and Hinata's son, had chicken ramen. Sakura and our baby(A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention that Sakura is pregnant during this Flashback) had chicken parmesan and spagetti, I had fish, rice pilaf, and mixed vegetables, and Takara, our daughter, had food from both Sakura's my my plates. Before the others had a chance to say what they were going to have there was an explosion outside. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura got up and went over to the glass doors, along with some of the restaurant's workers.

"Someone's car is on fire!" I heard Tenten yell. Then we all heard a man's voice yell, "MY CAR!!!" and he ran outside, where a woman's hand met his face, over and over again. It sounded like lightening struck a tree.

"What did that idiot do now?!?!" Two waitresses said as they went back to work. At that same time, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were coming back to the table, Ino and Tenten sat down, but Sakura turned back the other way.

"Hey, Saku-chan, where you going?" I asked calmly, though I felt like a nervous wreck considering their son was supposed to be born in ten days. Sakura kept walking, but pointed toward the door that she was walking to. I was guessing that it was the bathroom since the baby has been doing a number on her blatter lately.

"I think our little girl agrees with your son Sasuke." Hinata said as she started to get up and follow Sakura.

"I guess our kids like playing bladder trampoline, eh Sasuke." Naruto said before putting some noodles in his mouth.

"They've been gone quite a while, what do you think they're doing in there?" Naruto asked.....

To be continued(But on this same chapter, I have to go do my home work now!!)

What do you think Sakura and Hinata are doing? Stay tuned to this story and you'll find out!!Review, I'd like to see how you liked it. Vote good/bad and why. Thanks!


	2. Author Note

**Sorry, this isn't the second chapter...**

**A/N: Sorry, but I've sorta got writers block and I'm stuck in the middle of the second chapter. So it might take a little longer than I thought to make this chapter. If anyone has any ideas for the story or to get rid of my writers block, it would be a great help!^_^ If worse comes to worse, I'll just add what I have and I'll just go from there, or something like that. ^_^**


	3. Authore Note 2

**Hey people! First off I just wanted to say that yes, I did change my user name from Trapt-Thunder to XxSCENEandHEARDxX ^_^**

Now, I just wanted to tell you that the only excuse I have of not putting up my is that I've been procrastinating and reading other people's fanfics. Gomen mina! I have been working on the chapters, but just a little every so often. I'm sorry please forgive me, but I have to get my mind off of my writing for a little while or I'll go insane. So I'm taking a little vacation from it and just read other people's stories. Don't judge me. We all do it. So you'll just have to preoccupy your minds with other people's stories for a while. ^_^ I'll keep you updated on things though, so don't worry. I've also had my mind stuck on this idea for the past couple of days after reading some Naruto fanfiction.

It's going to be a Naruto spy story. Now I'm not quite sure how I'll write the summary yet, and there's a few names and things that I'm getting help with for the story. So expect that soon. Um….as for the other stories I have each chapter going…well here's my dialema. I think I'm going to do what everyone else is doing and just focus on no more than two stories. So please pick which two stories you want me to write on first. I'll finish those two stories before moving on to the next two. This way, there's less stress on what I have to write and how much I have to write. This would really help me out since I can't decide what two stories to continue first. Thanks a bunch!!! Please don't be too mad if the story you wanted isn't picked, I'll still be continuing them all, just some at a later date, ok? ^_^


End file.
